


Wound Up

by thesmutlord



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna grabs Xephos while the grabbin' is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Smutlings.
> 
> Here is a nice fun little quickie starring Xephos and Lalna, taking a nice relaxing afternoon off together. Enjoy!!
> 
> (Thanks to Myranium for the proofreading!)
> 
> Breathlessly excited,  
> The Smutlord xxxooox

Lalna had been waiting patiently for him all day. He was so busy lately, preoccupied with everything. It was time he took a moment to relax.

So when Xephos finally showed up at his castle doors, Lalna was ready. He had been idly working on his computer to pass the time but kept an eye on the window; before Xephos could even knock, Lalna had already entered the “open” command into his gate’s security system.

He poked his head outside the archway instinctively, glancing around to double check there were no witnesses, and he smiled hungrily at Xephos as he pulled him through the doorway by the front of his shirt.

“Lal-” Xephos started before he backed the surprised spaceman into the wall and kissed him happily. Xephos’ arms flailed slightly in alarm, but his friend’s warm, familiar body pressing into him made him relax slightly under Lalna’s lips.

Lalna broke the kiss and Xephos took a breath to respond, but Lalna spoke first.

“Shut up, Xephos.”  
“Wh-” Xephos was cut off by a smiling Lalna leaning in and kissing him again, this time able to slide his tongue through Xephos’ lips, conveniently parted from his attempt at responding.

Xephos pushed at Lalna’s shoulder to separate them slightly and said through a laugh, “Lalna, what’s come over you, man?”

Lalna wouldn’t let him distract from the goal, so he turned to hastily type in the code to close the doors behind them before he returned his attention to Xephos, running a hand across his chest as he kissed down his neck, responding between pecks: “You’re always, busy lately, and always, SO distracted, so I had to grab you, when I could.”

Lalna’s arms slid around Xephos pulling him in closer as his lips followed up along Xephos’ neck to his slightly scruffy jaw, lining it with smooches. He felt Xephos sigh slightly and relax under his touch.

“Flippin’ heck, Lalna, you scared me half to death grabbing me like that! I thought something was wrong,” Xephos chuckled, and he sighed audibly while running his fingers through Lalna’s hair as the man nibbled his earlobe.

“No one else is gonna be around all day, I think you can spend an hour in here with me?” Lalna protested before Xephos had a chance to, giving Xephos his best pouty eyes.

Xephos knew he still had countless things to do, but this seemed like a pretty tempting distraction. It was true he had been quite busy lately, and under Lalna’s grasp he was beginning to realize how wound up he was feeling…

“Ok Ok Ok, but just for an hour, as this will also mean I’ll have to shower before everyone gets back. So, c’mon then.” Xephos smirked at the scientist and started to impatiently unbutton his lab coat.

Lalna grinned. He let Xephos slide his jacket off and pull his shirt over his head as he reached down, unbuttoning Xephos’ pants. They panted and moaned through lusty kisses as Lalna unzipped Xephos’ pants with one hand and slipped them over his hips so that they fell to the floor. Lalna wrapped his hands around Xephos’ waist and pulled the man along with him without breaking the kiss; Xephos stepped out of his trousers as they stumbled back in the direction of the teleporter dock. Xephos nipped at Lalna’s lip playfully as he reached for his belt.

They both stepped onto the pressure pad and with a zap they were immediately moved up a floor to Lalna’s bedroom. Lalna ran his hands over Xephos’ shoulders as he worked the fasteners on the scientist’s snug black pants, deliberately letting his touch linger a moment, teasing Lalna’s growing bulge. Lalna huffed as he pulled Xephos along with him once more, walking backwards until his calves hit the mattress. His pants and boxers fell to the floor. His feet slid out of them as he was pushed back gently onto the bed by Xephos.

“You know, I wasn’t sure this plan was actually going to work,” Lalna said, chuckling slightly as Xephos slid off his own boxers and climbed in after him; Lalna throbbed watching the handsome space man’s slim but defined arms and chest inadvertently flex as he pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it on the floor. Xephos crawled closer to the scientist, pushing Lalna back on the bed further and covering his neck with nips and kisses. Lalna’s fingers ran through Xephos’ short dark hair.

“What? Grabbing me and pulling me into bed?” Xephos asked, smiling between pecks.

“Well… yeah,” Lalna grinned as his eyes slid closed and he tugged harder at Xephos’ hair. His free hand found Xephos’ stiffening cock and he stroked it gently. Xephos sighed sitting up slightly, gazing down at the man below him, and positioned Lalna’s legs so they were on either side of him.

“Was it really, like, a plan?” Xephos chuckled, panting as he moved his hips closer to Lalna’s gentle grasp. “Like, did you really, actually, like, premeditate this? Invite me over just to attack me?”

Hands on Lalna’s knees, Xephos spread his legs apart more and moved his hips in closer so that Lalna’s grasp could include both their dripping cocks.

“I had to!” Lalna defended himself breathlessly, his grip now servicing both swelling rods. “You’ve been so distracted.”

The last word came out as more of a deep moan as a panting Xephos reached under Lalna and slid a fingertip in his tight hole.

Lalna moaned and his strokes got firmer and slower as cum dripped from the head of his cock down both men’s shafts pooling around Lalna’s hand.

“God, Xephos,” Lalna sighed. He had been craving the spaceman’s company for weeks; no one’s touch felt like his.

Xephos’ hips moved with Lalna’s strokes and he bowed his head, panting as he slid his finger in a little deeper.

“Jesus Lalna, I always forget how tight you are…”

Lalna whimpered at the longing in the spaceman’s voice. With his free hand, Lalna reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube conveniently sitting on the nightstand.

“You really did plan all this out!” Xephos said with a short breathless laugh. He grinned down at the moaning blond man who returned his gaze, tugging faster at their throbbing cocks with a slight smile. Lalna handed the bottle to Xephos and lessened his grip as if to stop, but Xephos immediately protested.

“No, not yet…”

Lalna gave him a pleading look, but Xephos removed his finger as he explained: “Well, we have a whole hour after all, don’t we?”

“But I want it,” Lalna elongated the syllables in a needy whine, and he spread his legs further apart to prove his words. But Xephos only smirked as he covered two fingers in lube and slid them into Lalna without explanation. Lalna whined and raised his hips slightly, free hand flying to the bedsheets, gripping them.

“And when have I not given you everything you want, Lalna?” Xephos cooed, panting as he watched the man moan for him, his cock throbbing against Lalna’s. Lalna’s pulsed in response, heat building inside his belly as he bent his knees, lifting his legs to permit Xephos in deeper.

Xephos kept his fingers achingly still as he wrapped his hand around Lalna’s, encouraging his strokes.

“Xephos, please,” Lalna huffed and tightened around Xephos’ long fingers; the spaceman smiled and twitched them teasingly, but holding them still as he leaned in to Lalna’s ear to whisper:

“Please what, Lalna?” An evil smile grew on his lips and he twitched his fingertips again making Lalna whimper.

“Please… I need it…. I need you,” Lalna begged, staring up into Xephos’ bright blue eyes. Xephos took mercy on the man and plunged his fingers slowly out and back into to Lalna’s tight hole a few times; Lalna moaned deeply and his eyes slid shut; he had forgotten all about playing with their erections and his grip loosened as he moved his hips slowly with Xephos’ motions. The spaceman grinned and seized his wrist, pinning it above his head as he leaned forward and bit hard at Lalna’s neck. He sped up the thrusts of his now twisting fingers, his own cock throbbing in response to Lalna’s growing whimpers.

“Xephos, I’m g-gonna….” Lalna started as Xephos left one last playful nibble on the man’s collarbone before sitting up again suddenly and pulling his fingers out, leaving Lalna panting.

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” Xephos smirked picking up the lube bottle again and squeezing some into his hand. He rubbed it on his hard cock, and with one hand on Lalna’s knee, he guided himself in. Lalna hissed in pleasure, and ran his fingers through Xephos’ short dark hair as the spaceman leaned forward, hands on the bed, and started thrusting into Lalna slowly and deeply, sighing.

“Xephos,” Lalna moaned softly, and tugged at Xephos’ hair as he picked up a little speed.

“God, Lalna,” Xephos grunted back, hips moving forcefully to work against the clenching muscles of Lalna’s insides.

Lalna lifted his hips and moved with Xephos’ rhythmic gestures, and he stared up into the man’s soft blue eyes. Xephos returned his gaze for a moment before thrusting deep inside Lalna, causing a gasp from the scientist; he planted kisses down his neck, quelling him silently as he nipped at Lalna’s skin gently.

He then suddenly sat up, bending Lalna’s legs up further by his knees. He started fucking Lalna faster, and even deeper than before. Both men moaned wildly now; Lalna grasped at the sheets and arched his back as Xephos found the spot inside him that it seemed only he could reach.

Xephos’ hands drifted slowly over Lalna’s knees and down his thighs, until they found a spot right above his hips and grasped on tight. Lalna’s hand found Xephos’ side and his nails dug in deeply leaving shallow red gashes as the man slowed his thrusts, sliding his hard member almost all the way out before making Lalna take the entire length again. Lalna raised his hips again, matching Xephos’ motions. Lalna’s eyes slid closed and he moaned deeply as Xephos’ long cock teasingly hit his spot over and over with his slow gestures.

Xephos let out a low moan and picked up his speed again, more forcefully this time; his breathing beginning to stagger.

“God, Lalna,” Xeph grunted as Lalna whimpered for him encouragingly.

“I’m so close,” Lalna panted, nails still grasping at Xephos’ flesh.

“Lalna!” Xephos huffed and with a long moan he filled Lalna’s tight hole, his hot load pulsing into Lalna deeply, coating his sweet spot. Lalna lifted his hips and came too, short whines emerging from him as he climaxed.

Xephos breathed hard as he slid out of Lalna, who let out one last soft moan. Xephos gazed down at Lalna whose chest was also heaving; they exchanged a small smile.

Xephos looked down and let out a small laugh at the mess on Lalna’s belly; he grabbed a random piece of their clothing from the side of the bed and wiped him off before laying down on top of the scientist, resting his head on Lalna’s chest, arms snaking their way up around his shoulders. Lalna’s fingers found their way to the man’s hair again, stroking it softly as both their eyes started to drift closed.

“You should probably set me an alarm before we both fall asleep,” Xephos mumbled tiredly. “I shouldn’t be late to meet up with the guys later.”

“Alarm?” Lalna’s eyes were fully closed now. “I don’t have an alarm clock.”

Xephos lifted his head slightly and he blinked.

“Wait, d’you mean to tell me you have all this advanced science crap laying around everywhere, and you don’t have something as basic as an alarm clock?”

He looked up at Lalna who lifted his head slightly too.

“What? Yeah… I’ve just never needed one!” Lalna laughed.

“Wow,” Xephos said, shaking his head slightly, but a smile grew on his face. “You’re hopeless, man!”

Lalna’s head dropped back onto the pillow and he resumed playing with Xephos’ hair, running his fingertips along his ear gently. He felt Xephos turn his head slightly to plant a kiss on his fingers.

“Ah well. Balls to it,” Xephos proclaimed happily, and with a short chuckle he laid back down and snuggled once more into Lalna’s chest.


End file.
